Kindred Spirits: A Sneak Peek
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: Here's a sneak preview at a new multicrossover on my userpage. A dark wizard accidently casts a spell where four guys from different worlds show up unexpectedly and try to get back to their own worlds. But the wizard believes they could be of some use to him and are trapped. Now they must work together to defeat the wizard or else they'll be stuck forever.
1. The Darkness Within: The Beginnings

**The Cast:**

 **Discord from _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_**

 **Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir from _Miraculous Ladybug_**

 **Tobey McCallister the Third from _WordGirl_**

 **Nick Wilde from _Zootopia_**

 **Damon Castiel (OC)**

* * *

In a world beyond worlds, a young wizard was learning all that he could till his master forced him to be more. The apprentice did everything he could to make himself better but he was still a disappointment to the point he had to resort to using forbidden magic and it worked. The wizard was magnificent with his newfound gifts but slowly they corrupted him that eventually he drove away those he cared about except for his master, who was thrilled by the mass improvement of the boy. He didn't care if it was dark magic his apprentice was using. Power is power after all…

But despite it all the young wizard wished he had someone who could understand what he was going through between pleasing his master and losing those that loved and cherished him…

Meanwhile in other worlds four others, creature or human had the same sadness in their hearts but were forced to hide it from the rest of the world they lived in.

A Draconequus that was a spirit of chaos and disharmony tormented the ponies of Equestria and was forced into stone as punishment not once but twice. Naturally the creature wanted out but he couldn't. He was set on taking over a world that didn't understand him, for he was alone and bitter and nothing was ever going to change that.

A young man who was a famous model for his father's fashion designs but due to a tragic event regarding his mother, his father kept his distance from him and forced the boy to live in isolation. The boy wanted to be free but he needed to figure out how.

A young boy at the age of ten was obsessing on impressing those around him especially for the girl he dreamed of day and night. Using his talents for evil instead of good seemed to be the only way to get her attention. He didn't care if he got into trouble because of it, having her love was only thing that matter to him. Getting anyone's love was all that mattered.

A red fox was going about his day tricking and scamming mammals for profit. It was all he could do considering how others saw him and treated him. He could always hear the snide comments about him and his species. There was no escape from it and he had to make sure that no one saw they got to him. No one will ever get through to him. No one.

The pain was deep in these four that it seems that nothing would help them overcome it or was there?


	2. Nick Wilde

Judy Hopps was doing her paperwork when suddenly her partner, Nick Wilde grabbed for the reports and held them away from her.

"Nick! Give that back!" she tried reaching for it but she was too short compared to the fox's height.

He chuckled, "Carrots, you have been working hard as it is, don't you think you deserve a break?"

She kept trying to grab the forms, "Not until I finish these!"

"But you already finished the paperwork done for the week alone! Face it, Fluff, you're such a workaholic that I should book you for being intoxicated!"

She sarcastically replied, "Oh har-har, I am not that much of a workaholic. I take breaks when needed."

He made that trademark smirk of his that his partner loved and despised at the same time, "Then prove it. If you can go without doing work for one whole hour, I will personally ask the Chief to put me on parking duty for a day."

Judy's eyes widen in amazement before grinning mischievously, "Oh, I got to see that. Alright Slick, you got yourself a bet." she held out her paw.

He kept smirking and shook it. He checked the clock, "Okay, starting right now, you take that break."

"You'll see, I will make it for one hour!" she made it back to her desk and started relaxing but shortly afterwards she started to fidget and kept glancing at the paperwork in Nick's paw. She tried to take her mind off it by taking out her phone and started playing on it but she still kept getting distracted by the work still in his paw. After a few more minutes, Judy started to slowly break and was twitching in her chair.

Nick had to hide his smile not wanting to give her reason to keep going.

Judy then let out a yell, "Argh! I can't take it anymore!" she ran out of the seat and grabbed the papers away and began to write at a fast pace.

Nick casually walked up to her with a smug look on his face.

Judy could feel his complacency behind her and growled, "Don't you dare say… _It's called a hustle, sweetheart."_

He guffawed and smacked his leg, "Oh, Carrots, you know me so well!"

She slowly turned around to face him with a glare before it soften, "I should have known, you wanting to do parking duty for a day… that never would have happen…"

"Well it just proved my point further that you are indeed a workaholic and it needs to be addressed."

She smiled, "You always know how to look after me…"

He smiled back, "Hey, it's my job as your partner to think about your wellbeing. Wow, just think, if you hadn't me for a partner you would have dropped dead at this point!"

She shook her head, while she wouldn't admit to him, he wasn't wrong. She probably would be exhausted from overworking had she didn't take Nick as a partner in the force. He kept her from doing the extreme and she was grateful for that. While she helped him keep on his toes when their job demanded it. No doubt about it, they were the perfect team.

She smirked, "You know I'm just going to get back at you, right?"

"But of course!" he joked, "You wouldn't be the Carrots I know if you didn't! The fact you almost caught me with felony tax evasion still impresses me to this day!"

Judy stuck her tongue out playfully, "Well it was your fault for conning me in the first place the day we met. How was I supposed to know that Finnick wasn't a baby fox and you were just using his size and cuteness to buy a jumbo pop."

"First off, don't let Fin know you called him small and cute, and secondly, you were a gullible dumb bunny, simple as that." he booped her nose.

While annoyed by the gesture she smiled nevertheless then said, "Well, truth be told, I didn't want to use the tax evasion to get you to help me with the case but I secretly hoped you wouldn't. It was the perfect revenge."

He smiled back at her then he motioned her to the door, "Come on, it's almost time for us to go on patrol. We'll drop off the papers to Clawhauser and finally get out of this stuffy precinct."

They started walking out of their office, with her saying, "You only think it's stuffy because of how Chief Bogo runs this place."

"Well yeah, have you forgotten how bias he was toward us during the Night Howler case?"

"But that's in the past now, the Chief totally respects us now and we are making the world a better place."

"As always, your optimism is nothing but short and I hope it stays that way, forever."

They exchanged a smile then they handed their paperwork over to their cheetah co-worker who gave a look of approval to both the papers and them. They left the large police station and went straight to the parking lot to get to their squad car.

But just as they were getting closer to their car… A purple swirling vortex appeared underneath Nick and he ended up falling into it!

"AH JUDY!" he screamed out.

Judy gasped and hopped into action by grabbing his long arms but the vortex was too strong for her for her to hold on and he slipped from her grasp!

"NICK!" she shrieked as he disappeared into the vortex along with it, like there was never a trace of it to begin with. The bunny crouched in despair while desperately finding an opening of some kind, uttering, "No-no-no-no, this can't be happening…" then she shouted, "Nick! Nick! Nick!" over and over but her cries were in vain.


End file.
